Heated
by liacin
Summary: "It was a look of pure, complete, and total love, and it spoke volumes.  It said that we would have thousands of moments just like this one, dancing under a canopy of pretend stars."  Kurt and Blaine share a heated prom night. Fluffy and Smutty. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So this was a one-shot that got away from me. I divided it in half because I thought it was a little long to post as one part. I actually wrote it a WHILE ago, before the Glee Prom episode even aired, right as the episode spoilers were coming out. It doesn't really follow canon, but there are some things I got right from the episode. It starts off pretty fluffy but gets super smutty in the next half, so be prepared.**

**Also, the song, "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop," by Landon Pigg, has been used a LOT in the FF universe, but I can't think of a more fitting song for Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Sorry if you're sick of it. It's only in there briefly.**

* * *

><p>Dammit - this isn't going well. At this rate I'll never be on time. Alright, focus. Man-up. You can do this. It's not that hard. Deep breath.<p>

I looked up into the mirror at my disheveled self and sighed. I was about 3/4 of the way dressed, successfully putting on the easy parts of my ensemble like the shirt and the pants. You know... familiar things. A black jacket was slung across my desk chair. I held two objects in my hands that caused panic to shoot through me. The first was a pair of silver cuff-links. I wasn't really sure where they were supposed to go. The second was much more intimidating, and it scared me to my core. A bow-tie, or rather, a long piece of fabric that I was supposed to magically turn into a bow-tie. A regular tie I could handle. I had to do those up every day at Dalton, but a bow-tie - come on!

I let out an exasperated groan and buried my face in my hands. The tie would have to wait, I suppose. Kurt would know how to do it up properly, that I knew. He wore them all the time. I thought about Kurt getting ready and let out an excited and nervous shudder. I imagined what he could have possibly chosen to wear to this occasion. I knew it wasn't your traditional tuxedo. No, Kurt would definitely be sporting something altogether more daring and unique. Whatever he chose, I'm sure he would look fantastic, as usual. As I thought about him doing his hair up all perfectly, thought about him looking into the mirror of his vanity in preparation for the evening, my nerves lessened slightly. It was hard to be nervous when I thought about Kurt. He had a way of calming me down. I thought about his beautiful crystal blue eyes, about his broad, wide lips, his gorgeous chestnut hair, and those devastatingly long eyelashes of his. Jeez, how did I end up with such a freakishly gorgeous Prom date?

If I continued to daydream about Kurt I would never be on time. I looked down at the tie one more time and sighed, slinging it around my neck. At least my hair was cooperating today. I had managed to do it up quite nicely, if I do say so myself, and it hung across my forehead in a perfect, wispy 60s style coif. Grabbing Kurt's boutonniere off the desk, I took one last look in the mirror before heading out. Tonight was sure to be a night to remember.

* * *

><p>When I arrived at Kurt's house, Burt opened the door with a look that wasn't exactly the most welcoming one he could have mustered. It's not like I didn't expect it or anything, so I just looked up at him and put on my best, and most charming smile in response.<p>

"Hello, Mr. Hummel," I said, trying to sound as friendly and non-threatening as possible.

It didn't seem to help. In Burt's own defense, he sort of had a reason to be unhappy with me. Let's just say that the course of events that led up to me entering into a relationship with Kurt wasn't exactly... favorable. I promise, I didn't plan things out that way. Things just sort of fell into place all at once. Burt, however, wasn't happy at all when he found out that Kurt had a new boyfriend, who happened to be the very same person who had asked him to talk to his son about sex just days before. I wasn't exactly number one on his list, but he knew that I made Kurt happy, so he reluctantly put up with me.

"Kurt isn't ready yet. You can wait here," he answered with a grumble and walked out of the room quickly.

Having a few minute to myself, I allowed the nervousness to re-enter my mind once again. I don't know what I was stressing about. Kurt had been my boyfriend for almost a month now, so we were used to the new roles we found in each other, and we had been friends for months before that. Somehow tonight felt important, though. Maybe it was just the idea and formality behind Prom, maybe it was the fact that it was a very public date for the two of us, or maybe it was the looming expectations behind the night. Whatever it was, my stomach churned uncomfortably and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to force away the nerves, when I heard footsteps loom down the staircase. They were, big, sloppy, heavy footsteps. Not Kurt.

Finn entered the living room wearing a jet-black tuxedo with a light blue vest and tie. He was wearing his tie happily, I noted, which was not a bow-tie. Damn him.

"Hey, man. Lookin' good! I wish I hadn't gone with the stupid bow-tie. I can't figure the thing out!" I grumbled at him.

"Heh.. Mine's a clip-on, dude. You're brave. I'm more worried about getting the damn flower-thing on without stabbing myself."

"Ugh! Clip-on? Why didn't I think of that..."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kurt will love to do it up for you..." he added with a sheepish smile. Finn still hadn't gotten 100% comfortable with the idea of me hooking up with his stepbrother. It didn't help that he'd caught us making out shirtless one night before we had even gone public about our relationship. At this point, Kurt and I had fooled around a lot, being two testosterone-filled guys and all, but had never really gotten to the good stuff quite yet.

As my thoughts drifted to some of our more... intimate... encounters, I swallowed and tried to think about something else, knowing that it would only take me to bad places if I continued. Bad considering my boyfriend's stepbrother was standing across from me. Even worse considering my boyfriend's angry father was just a room away. Yeah, definitely not the time for that.

The doorbell rang, making me jump right out of my fantasy, and Finn suddenly looked as nervous as I felt.

"That'd be Quinn. Hey, do I look alright? Man, I'm kinda nervous." Finn seemed to be speaking to himself, rather than me, so I just smiled at him and gave him a reassuring nod before watching him scoot off towards the door.

Now, if girls did anything for me, Quinn would most certainly be at the top of my list. Gay or straight, there was no denying she looked anything short of stunning. Finn's jaw literally hung on the ground, his tongue sort of hanging out and his eyes the size of dinner plates. She wore a sleek, shimmery baby-blue gown, the same shade as Finn's vest, that hung across her delicate curves perfectly before flaring out just slightly at the hips. A row of crystals clung to an off-the-shoulder neckline, which accentuated the delicateness of her collarbone. Her blonde hair was wrapped up in beautiful curls atop her head, and a big smile was pursed across her cherry lips.

"Hi Finn... I'll take that expression as a 'You look great, Quinn'," she spoke to him, smiling widely.

Finally regaining feeling in his face, Finn looked up at Quinn and smiled hugely. I thought his lips were gonna fall off his was smiling so widely. It was really very sweet.

"You look.. wow.. Uhh.. yeah..." he trailed off, looking dumb-founded again.

"Come on in, Quinn. You look gorgeous by the way," I spoke to her smiling, knowing that Finn was going to need a little help here.

"And you both look very handsome," she stated, looking particularly at Finn. His smile widened even more, if that were at all possible.

I smiled at her broadly and walked to the other side of the room, giving the couple a little privacy. The McKinley High Glee Club had decided to ride all together to Prom, and everyone was going to be arriving at the Hummel-Hudson household in about a half an hour. Carole wanted Quinn and I to arrive early so she could take pictures.

As soon as her name popped into my mind, she entered into the living room, dragging an uncomfortable-looking Burt behind her.

"Ooooh my goodness, Quinn, darling you look simply beautiful! And don't you look dashing, Blaine. Okay, picture time!" she spoke fluidly, holding up a camera and beaming from ear-to-ear. Finn looked like he wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Burt looked like he wanted to throttle me just slightly.

I was laughing to myself as Finn let out a yelp of pain, knowing that he must have stabbed himself with the boutonniere pin after all, when I heard another pair of footsteps making their way down the stairs. These graceful footsteps I recognized.

Kurt entered the room, a breathtaking smile on his face, and his eyes locked with mine. My jaw hit the floor in the same fashion as Finn's did when he saw Quinn. Kurt looked nothing short of breathtaking. I had seen Kurt dressed a thousand different ways - some of them simple, some of the completely outlandish. I had seem him dressed in skin-tight jeans, in Dalton trousers, and in grubby grease-covered smocks from Burt's garage. None of them compared to the way he looked now. Kurt was wearing a kilt. A KILT. My eyes instantly bore straight at the fabric draped across his thighs, and I couldn't help but think about the easy-access that it would provide later. Aaaah. Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts! Realizing that he was wearing more than just a kilt, I forced my eyes to take in the rest of his outfit. He was wearing knee-high boots, a green, black, and blue kilt, a simple white dress-shirt with a tie that matched the kilt's fabric, and a very complicated jacket that was covered with shining brass buttons and zippers. I had never seen him look more beautiful.

I smiled at him, my eyes brimming with affection, and captured him in a deep hug as he approached me.

"You look..." I tried to find the right words to describe how truly amazing he looked, but no words in the English language seemed to come close, so I finished with, "devastatingly handsome."

"Not so bad yourself there, gorgeous," he spoke flirtatiously, batting his eyelashes at me. "Although, you're not quite finished yet, I see..." he trailed off, looking at my bow-tie.

"OH! I totally forgot. Can you help me? I have no idea how to take this and miraculously turn it into a bow-tie," I smiled sheepishly at him, wetting my lips in embarrassment.

He stepped closer to me without a word and grasped at the fabric slung around my neck. I shuddered lightly at the feel of his fingers gracing the delicate skin there, and reveled at the feeling of his warmth radiating outwards towards my body. We were inches apart, his eyes glued to my bow-tie in concentration. I wanted to cover my mouth with his and kiss him senseless, but I knew there were four other people in the room who might feel a little uncomfortable, one in particular. I settled for stealing a quick kiss from him instead, my lips lightly grazing his before I pulled back again.

"You know, it's rather dangerous of you to stand this close to me looking the way you do right now..." I admitted to him.

"I think I'll take my chances," he said before winking at me.

Yeah, definitely not helping my thoughts stay in the appropriate range.

"Aherm..." Burt made an odd throat-clearing noise from across the room, getting our attention. "You boys look... nice," he spoke rather awkwardly, clearly trying to be polite.

"Alright boys... Why don't you pose over by the fireplace?" Carole added in brightly.

The next half an hour was a flurry of flashes and poses, Kurt and I posing alone or with in a group with Finn and Quinn. Finally, Carole wanted to get some photos of her two sons, so Finn and Kurt posed together. Those last group of pictures were the most amusing to watch, for Kurt smiled brightly, beaming up at his stepbrother, while Finn looked even more uncomfortable than when he was taking photos with Quinn earlier.

Soon the rest of the group arrived in a big, excited heap, everyone chatting wildly about the course of events. The girls squealed and complimented each other on their dresses, while the guys laughed and made inappropriate jokes about the evening, most claiming that they would definitely be getting laid. I sort of stayed out of that conversation. I'm not sure that they were ready to hear about my sex life with Kurt quite yet. Or, my almost sex life anyway.

"So you think Quinn will give it up tonight, man?" Puck asked Finn, smirking at him widely. This seemed like an inappropriate question, especially coming from Puck. Finn didn't seem to notice the question, however, as his eyes were glued across the room at the girls. At first glance it looked like he was watching Quinn, but as I looked across the room I saw that it was Rachel who had caught his attention. She was busy laughing loudly and playing with the buttons of Kurt's jacket, the silken fabric of her pale pink gown fluttering as she moved. I noticed a pained look cross Finn's face, and he seemed to swallow back a thought as he turned his attention back to the group of men.

"What? Sorry...distracted..." he looked over at Puck, that pained look fading from his face as quickly as it had come.

"I said do you think you'll be gettin' any."

"Oh... I dunno..." Finn answered, sounding surprisingly uninterested. Now, I may be gay, but it seemed a little odd for a guy not to be interested in the notion of getting laid by his very attractive girlfriend. I'd have to ask Kurt about that later.

As he crossed my mind, I looked over at Kurt from across the room. His attention was still focused very much on Rachel, and the two of them seemed to be having a thorough conversation about something. Kurt laughed at something Rachel said and threw his head back a little, smiling broadly. He looked so impeccably beautiful when he smiled like that, all traces of worry erased from his face. I was about to cross the room and capture Kurt in a much-needed embrace, when a voice interrupted my lovely train-of-thought.

"My money's on these two here...Two dudes, come on? No contest," Puck laughed and elbowed me in the shoulder, the rest of the group smirking slightly at me.

"Erhm..." I began, clearing my throat awkwardly as a heated blush crawled up my face before I could stop it, "I think that's none of your business thankyouverymuch!"

Before they could respond with anything else, I crossed the room briskly and wrapped my arms around Kurt's waist from behind, resting my head against his upper shoulders.

"You smell amazing by the way," I spoke, inhaling his sweet and somewhat floral scent.

He just turned around and placed a warm, soft kiss against my jawbone, right below my ear.

"You taste amazing," he mumbled softly, his hot breath hitting my ear like an electric current.

I heard someone across the room yell something along the lines of "SEE! TOTALLY GOIN' DOWN TONIGHT!" but I couldn't really think about anything else but the feeling of Kurt against me, his hot breath tickling my skin.

I pulled back reluctantly, realizing that we had a room full of witnesses, and tried to glaze my face over with a very appropriate and composed expression. I think I still looked slightly unhinged. Kurt had a way of reducing me to a tiny, whimpering puddle. The fact that I was already like putty in his hands when we hadn't even gotten very far yet made me wonder how much he would really own me when we eventually crossed that line.

Suddenly, squeals and yells of excitement erupted throughout the room, everyone pouring outside into the driveway. The limo must have arrived. The large group fanned out of the room in an excited heap, Carole dragging Burt reluctantly behind. For the first time that evening, Kurt and I were left alone. I knew that I wouldn't have a lot of moments like this for the rest of the night, so I had to take advantage of this one. As Kurt began to walk towards the door, I put my hand on his arm, stopping him.

"Wait," I spoke, slightly breathless.

Before he could respond, I pulled him against my chest fiercely and pressed my mouth against his, sighing in the feeling of his lips against mine. By now I had kissed Kurt many, many times. Let's just say that we had been making up for lost time. Every time I kissed him, though, that same jolt shot through me like it did the first time, that same burst of feeling that spread out to each and every nerve in my body.

He pulled away and smiled broadly at me, looking just a little bit dizzy.

"I've been dying to do that since you first walked in the room. Didn't know when I would get another chance," I said through kiss-swollen lips.

"Oh...you'll have plenty more chances like that one," he said with a devilish grin before heading out the door to the limo, leaving me alone to collect my jaw from the carpet again.

* * *

><p>It had been very difficult to find a limo that had handicap access for Artie, but we eventually found one. Unfortunately, it was only supposed to seat up to 12 people but we had 14. Luckily, the driver was willing to bend the rules a bit, but that meant that we were a little cramped together.<p>

The limo ride was all color and music and noise, the group of us piled in the back and smashed up against one another. Brightly colored dresses mixed with the smell of perfume and the sound of crackling laughter - everything a flurry of happy excitement. Mercedes was giggling along with Rachel and Tina. Brittany was sucking Artie's face quite vigorously. Mike, Sam, Finn and Puck were whispering about some dirty joke Sam had just told. Lauren, Quinn, and Santana were busy putting on yet another coat of lip gloss and comparing shades with one another.

Everything around me was busy and loud, but somehow all of it faded into the background in silence. Kurt and I sat farthest in the back on the corner, slightly away from the rest of the group. The cushion we occupied was meant for one person, so we were huddled together hip to hip, his legs slung across my lap. My fingers traced quiet patterns along his exposed knee caps, and one of his hands laid across my chest while the other tangled into the hair at the back of my neck. The world around me could have literally erupted into flames and I wouldn't have noticed, completely lost in this moment with Kurt. Neither of us spoke a word, but just drank in the intimacy of the moment, our eyes locked to one another.

The limo must have arrived, for a brush of cool air filled the atmosphere as I looked up to see everyone piling out.

"Are you guys coming out or did you plan on spending your evening in here eye-fucking each other all night?" Santana chimed at us before leaving the car.

I just looked at Kurt and smiled, realizing that I _could have_ stayed with him sitting just like that for the rest of the evening without a single complaint.

"Come on, handsome. I owe you a dance," I spoke softly, grabbing his hand and escorting him out of the limo.

The gym was decorated with a cascade of stars, with strobe lights shooting up and around the room, giving it a surprisingly nice atmosphere. I walked Kurt over to a table in the corner where Rachel and Sam sat, deep in conversation. Removing my jacket, I looked up at my boyfriend expectantly, wondering where to go from here. We had been on many dates before, but usually not in front of his entire student population. I wasn't sure how Kurt wanted to handle the situation, considering there would definitely be some not-too-friendly stares.

"So Kurt, do you want to dance? I know that there are a lot of people, you know, watching... and I'm not sure how you want to go about this..." I trailed off and looked at the floor, feeling embarrassed. Kurt cupped his warm hands around my chin and pulled it up towards his line of vision, speaking without hesitation.

"Blaine, there is nothing I would like more than to dance with you. Let them stare. I'm wearing a kilt anyway, so I sort of expected as much," he finished, smiling brightly.

I beamed up at him and pulled him off towards the dance floor, Rachel and Sam following close behind.

The next few hour were kind of a blur of heat, strobe lights, and sound. Kurt and I danced together, sometimes alone, sometimes in a big group with the rest of his friends. The atmosphere was charged with happiness, a tangible force that joined us on the floor. Surprisingly, no one seemed to mind seeing two boys dancing together, too wrapped up in their own moments, I suppose. Kurt had never looked more serene. His face had a beautiful, light sheen of sweat delicately draped across it, and his eyes sparkled at me brightly. As the seventh fast song in a a row came on, I thought I was going to drop dead from exhaustion. The heat was overwhelming, so I thought we would step outside for a minute to get some fresh air.

As we walked out into the brisk evening air and onto the decorated patio, I sighed in complete and utter bliss. Tonight was more than I could have ever hoped for. Just getting to be with Kurt, to see him so at peace and surrounded by the people that he loved was enough to make my evening complete.

"Alone at last," Kurt spoke quietly, tracing his fingers across my jawline.

We could still hear the music from inside quite clearly, but it wasn't as deafeningly loud out here. The patio was covered with tiny white twinkle lights that created a blanket of makeshift stars above us. It was even more beautiful out here than it was in the gym. I'm surprised more students hadn't come outside, but I was never more glad to be alone with Kurt.

"Thank you Kurt, for tonight," I spoke, lacing my fingers with his. I looked into his eyes in silence, feeling the heat radiate off of his hand and onto mine. The air felt charged with something. Something new. Emotion hit me in the chest, and I gasped aloud.

"Everything alright?" Kurt asked questioningly.

"Everything is perfect."

_"I think that possibly  
><em>_Maybe I'm falling for you  
><em>_Yes there's a chance that I've fallen quite hard over you  
><em>_I've seen the paths that your eyes wander down  
><em>_I want to come too"_

The familiar lyrics started playing, and I beamed up at Kurt in surprise. Our song, "Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop."

"I may have made a request..." he said smiling.

I pulled him into my arms without another word, one hand clutching his waist and the other reaching out for his hand. He slung one arm along my shoulder and laced his other hand into mine. We began to sway to the music together, chests pressed tightly against one another, twirling in a slow circle.

_"I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much  
><em>_All of the while I never knew"_

I sung the lyrics quietly into his ear, my eyelids sliding shut and my palm gliding along his lower back. The moment was perfect. The way his fingers played with the curls at the base of my skull, the way his warm breath sent shivers against my skin, the way his thumb traced circles into my palm, the way his body pressed up against my chest. My heart began to hammer, and my breath started to hitch just a little, coming in slightly more rapidly. Emotion stirred all around us, and I found tiny tears hidden behind my eyelids. I loved this moment, this moment of pure perfection and blissful adoration. I loved this man.

Oh. _Oh_.

So this was what love felt like? So incredibly beautiful and so amazingly intense that it was almost painful? So palpable and so real that you could literally see it there, floating between us? I shut my eyes tightly, letting it all sink in, and felt my hand, the one Kurt was holding, start to quiver just slightly.

"Blaine, what's wrong?" he looked up at me, opening his eyes, worry crossing his face.

"I am so in love with you, Kurt Hummel." I said it with conviction and with finality, letting the words leave my lips with surprising ease, like I was meant to say them all along.

Two if those tiny hidden tears began to fall, and Kurt caught them with his own trembling fingers. He looked at me with a placid smile, his eyes filled up with an abundance of affection.

"I've loved you since that first day on the staircase, when you took my hand and showed me what it meant to be brave. I loved you every day after that, hoping that one day you'd look at me the way I looked at you. When you kissed me, I loved you in an entirely new way. Now, being here with you while our song plays in the background under this canopy of stars, I can't even describe the way that I love you." As he finished up, a few tears streaked down his own face, and I leaned in to kiss them away, wrapping both arms around him this time and pulling him into a very tight embrace.

His lips met mine, and I melted into the moment, letting the heat and color fill me up inside. This kiss was all feeling, our heartbeats pounding out in unison and our breath rising rapidly against one another. I traced his lips with my tongue slowly, trying to memorize every curve. He dug his hands further into my hair, and I reluctantly pulled my lips away from his, wanting to explore other parts of him with my mouth. My lips and tongue explored his exquisite jawbone for a while, moving down to his Adam's Apple and then across to his jugular.

"Blaine.." he spoke between gasps, as I moved back up to his mouth again, "I...nunngh...I want to make love to you..."

I pulled back suddenly, my eyes dropping open in surprise. Not exactly what I expected him to say. I mean, there were still a few bases we hadn't rounded yet!

"You...are you sure? It's only been a month... I don't want to rush you," I gaped at him.

"Blaine, I love you. I want to be with you." He looked down, seeming to deliberate for a moment, before continuing, "I want to fuck you so badly."

My jaw slammed to the ground for the third time that evening, as the atmosphere around us instantly changed to something darker.

"You...wuhhh...how...where?" was all I could muster.

"Don't worry. I sort of have it planned out," he spoke, giving me a very suggestive smile.

I blinked at him rapidly, unable to speak a word, just nodding silently in agreement.

"You guys coming, it's the last dance," Finn's voice jumped in suddenly, startling me completely and making me literally leap into the air, "Whoa, didn't mean to scare you, Blaine." Finn looked around, panicky, realizing that we were alone on the patio, and his cheeks blushed red. "I uhh... didn't interrupt anything, did I? Wow... sorry, I'll just go..." he trailed off awkwardly.

Kurt just looked up at his stepbrother and smiled, "Oh, you didn't interrupt a thing, Finn. We were just on our way in. Coming Blaine?" he looked at me with a wink, my vocal chords still forgetting how to function.

There was probably a last dance. Then we all got back into the limo. I think some music was playing. Somebody had a bottle of champagne. Finn and Quinn seemed to be yelling at each other or something. My mind was sort of blank, and all I could think about was my body pressed up against Kurt's naked form. I literally couldn't function as a human being, and my words still hadn't really come back to me yet, so it made saying goodbye to the group a little awkward. They were all headed to some late-night cafe to unwind, but Kurt politely declined the invitation, claiming that we were going to call it an early night.

That left us alone, standing on Kurt's doorstep, my heart pounding and my mind racing a mile a minute.

"So..uhh.. what now?" was all I got out.

"Oh? We're going inside. No one is home."

"But...how...?"

"Let's just say that Carole is a very, very understanding and very cool stepmother. She sort of surprised my dad with a big, fancy date. They're out at a play. In another county. Will be gone for a long while..."

"What about Finn?"

"Bribed him."

Coherency was left at the door as we snaked inside, Kurt's lips instantly crushing mine with persistent force.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part 2, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks to those who made it this far. Smut, Smut Smut... with a little (or a lot of) fluff thrown in for good measure.**

* * *

><p>We made our way upstairs rather awkwardly, tripping and stumbling slightly between wet, sloppy kisses. Finally, we pushed our way through the door of his bedroom and into the dark room, moonlight spilling in through the window. I pushed him down on his bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his stomach with my legs. I was about to cover him with another series of heated kisses, but seeing him below me made me stop in my tracks. His lips parted and eyes shining, his breath coming in unevenly underneath me. The moonlight trickled in through the window and bathed him in its beautiful iridescence. He looked so beautiful, so captivating, that I suddenly felt completely overwhelmed. I couldn't believe that this stunning creature was here with me, that he was actually <em>mine<em>.

"Wow... You look absolutely stunning right now..." I trailed off, my eyes wide. Where did we go from here? Sure, both of us wanted this. We really _really_ wanted this. That didn't changed the fact that we were inexperienced and were waltzing, more like sprinting, into unfamiliar territory.

"Blaine - I," he looked at me, his brows slightly scrunched up above his blue eyes.

"What wrong?" I asked worriedly, "Listen Kurt... We don't have to do this if you're not ready. I don't want to push you."

"No, I want to. I'm just... really nervous all of a sudden. Is that okay?"

I laughed quietly and brushed a strand of hair off of his forehead. "Of course it's okay. I'm nervous too. We'll go slow."

He smiled up at me and nodded, and seeing his beautiful grin gave me a little more confidence. This was Kurt, the person that I loved and trusted more than anyone else. I knew that I could trust him with this very important moment, but I wanted to be sure that it was perfect for him. He deserved it to be perfect.

"Listen," I spoke, my mind suddenly reeling with ideas, "Would you like to take a shower with me? We're both kind of sweaty anyway... from all the dancing. Besides, it might help you relax a little, yeah?"

"Okay."

The word poured from his lips in adorable shyness.

I pulled him up off the bed and we made our way to the bathroom in silence, only the sound of our breathing cutting through the stillness of the air.

As I flicked on the bathroom light, I realized that this would be the first time that we'd see each other completely naked. I'd seen little bits and pieces of him along the way, but tonight I would get to see all of him at once. The thought sent a shiver down my spine and a tightening in my stomach. I looked over at him and smiled slightly, shyness creeping onto my face. He returned my smile with an equally timid one.

"Hey," I said soothingly, pulling him into a hug, "I love you so much. You know that? Being here with you... I'm so happy that I get to experience this with you."

I took a deep breath and decided to break the tension by going first, so I silently began undressing in front of him, carefully undoing each of the buttons down my shirt one at a time. When I was down to just my boxer-briefs I swallowed audibly and removed them quickly, standing naked before him. His eyes traced over my body swiftly, stopping and staring at the more unfamiliar places. I blushed rapidly, the red hue covering my face and neck. As he finally looked into my eyes again, I noticed a change in his expression. His lips parted just slightly, and his eyes widened before me. His tongue traced his lips fluidly, his teeth grazing his bottom lip briefly. The awkwardness from earlier had seemed to vanish with my clothes, and a lusty confidence filled up his face.

"Wow," was all he said as he began to remove his own clothes.

I watched him take off his clothes swiftly, slightly less gracefully than I had expected. He seemed to be in a slight hurry to join me, and I gratefully accepted his lack of patience with a sly smile. Finally he stopped, hands on the waist of his blue briefs. He gave me a heated glance before pulling them down past his knees and kicking them into the corner of the room.

My breath caught in my throat and nearly choked me as I took in the sight before me. It was like the moment on the stairs when he emerged in his kilt earlier that night, only multiplied tenfold... and dipped in chocolate... and covered in radioactive acid. Every inch of him was perfectly porcelain, impeccably smooth and even. The planes of his stomach and chest were covered in a very faint layer of quiet muscle, his arms and shoulders notably more chiseled. His legs were long and very lean, almost delicate. My eyes were drawn to his midsection, and I couldn't help but follow the faint trail of brown hair that led down to his member. Now, this may be the gayest thing I've ever thought, but I couldn't help but think that his erection was absolutely beautiful, slightly longer than my own but more narrow, perfectly straight, very engorged and very, very inviting. Suddenly, I wanted to touch every inch of him all at once with my hands, my mouth, my everything.

"And I thought you looked stunning in that kilt. Little did I know..." I spoke at him lustfully, grabbing at his wrists and raking my eyes up and down him quickly, trying to memorize every inch of white skin before me.

He just looked back at me and smiled broadly, letting the last ounces of awkwardness fade away before turning on the warm water and letting the steam fill the room. He pulled me into the shower without a word, letting the water cover both of us, beads of moisture getting lost in my messy curls. He tilted his head back and let the water cover up his face, his wet hair falling across his forehead in an altogether painfully sexy way.

I had to touch, but I didn't know where to begin. I decided on the swiftest and most thorough approach, so I pulled his body flush up against mine in a very tight and very naked hug. Both of us gasped at the contact, naked flesh finally meeting up with naked flesh. Every inch of me light up and came alive, every nerve-ending awakening at the contact. I covered my wet mouth against his lips, crushing them dangerously. Slamming him back against the shower door, I plunged my tongue into his mouth hungrily. He writhed against me, shifting his pelvis into mine. I moaned at the sensation, my stomach tightening uncontrollably and my erection hardening rapidly. Moving my lips down to his neck, I couldn't help but look down at my pelvis smashed up against his. The site of his hardness slamming into mine sent physical need coursing through my veins.

"God - Kurt.." I moaned against his earlobe, my tongue tracing hot circles just below it.

I had to touch him or I thought I might explode, so without a word I snaked my hand between us and captured him in my hand, looking straight into his eyes. His eyes rolled back in his head slightly before he shut his eyelids tightly, his breathing completely uneven and ragged. Holding him in my hand while he stood before me looking like that, his brow furrowed and soft moans escaping his lips, was probably the sexiest thing on the planet. I just wanted to devour him right then and there, but I knew I was getting ahead of myself, so I settled for moving my hand back and forth across his member, memorizing the contours of him with my fingers.

"Holy fuck Blaine... that feels... aaah..." he trailed off, unable to form coherent sentences, which flattered me just slightly.

I was about to comment on the beauty of this moment, when he surprised me by grabbing a hold of my own member and matching my strokes. I gasped audibly and felt my whole body shudder below him, the sensation of his hand there causing me to loose my mind just slightly. I couldn't imagine anything feeling better. The feeling of his hand there was just... agonizing, but in the best way possible. White spots appeared behind my eyelids as he pulled his hand across the base, twisting at the tip, only to repeat the action more swiftly with each stroke. I matched his movements exactly, both of us moaning in unison, our knees beginning to buckle underneath us. Soon it became a race to the finish, both of us stroking faster and harder as we became more aroused ourselves.

"Kurt...Jesus..I...aaah... I'm gonna..."

"...Cooooommmeee" he finished for me, right there on the edge with me.

We came almost simultaneously, the white hot fluid covering each other's stomachs and forcing loud, choked moans out into the steamy air. Breathless, I opened my eyes to meet his gaze, grinning like a smug idiot.

"Well, that was, unexpected..." I said in between heavy pants.

"That was fucking hot is what it was," he finished triumphantly, pulling me into another hug.

"So, should we actually, you know... _shower_... while we're in here and all?" I laughed.

"If you insist, I suppose so, yeah," he spoke in mock annoyance, "but don't think I'm done with you yet."

Oh, we definitely weren't done yet.

* * *

><p>Being seventeen definitely had its advantages. For one thing, it was only about 15 minutes or so until I was hard again. Teenage libido and everything.<p>

It totally wasn't my fault. Kurt and I waltzed back into his bedroom after a pleasant and leisurely shower, where he proceeded to dry off his hair. Of course, he ripped the towel from his midsection to do so, standing stark naked before me as he rubbed the towel through his locks. Seeing him naked was arousing enough, but what really got my attention was the way he looked after he had attempted to dry his hair. It was messy and stringy and tousled in every which direction, and it was the sexiest thing in the entire world.

I was going to let him know how ridiculously hot he looked like that, when I decided that actions speak louder than words. I may have tackled him just a bit.

Straddling his waist, I pinned him against the bed with my thighs again and proceeded to kiss, suck, and lick just about every part of him that my mouth could reach. Lust completely clouded my vision, and the only thing that I could see was Kurt in his beautiful nakedness, and I wanted more of him. I wanted so much more.

"Can I...guh...suck you off?" the words left my lips before my brain had really registered them.

"_Please_," was all he managed to get out.

Lowering my body slightly, I trailed fiery kisses down his neck and chest, stopping every few inches to suck on his pale skin and grasp the flesh between my teeth a little. I must have been doing something right if the noises he was making were any indication.

Finally, I reached my intended destination and wasted no time before plunging his entire length into my mouth. Kurt screamed and arched his back off the bed, his hips thrusting into my mouth. I always thought that blowjobs were only pleasurable on the receiving end, so I was surprised when I felt heat flow through my body and down into my loins as I continued to suck him off. The idea of something that was so _Kurt_ filling me up was the biggest turn on I could think of. I tried to rut against whatever was in front of me, but I couldn't get any friction at the current angle I was at. Moaning into him, I moved my hand down and grasped myself firmly, stroking roughly. That's when he pushed me away.

I frowned and was about to ask what I had been doing wrong, when I saw the look in his eyes. His pupils were huge, blown out, and completely lust-driven. It was maddeningly sexy.

"Lay on your side," he commanded.

I did as I was told without a word, waiting to see where he was going with this. He lay down facing to me, but with his feet where my head were.

Oh. So this is where we were going.

Before I could even so much as comprehend what we were about to do, I felt his mouth envelop me into a cavern of pure, heated wetness. I thought a handjob felt nice. This was _unreal_. It was like someone took the most sensitive part of me and light up every nerve all at once. God, it felt fucking incredible. Remembering that I was meant to reciprocate the action, I resumed my attention to his awaiting erection. The sensations were too much. Feeling his mouth around my cock while I continued to blow him was the most intimate and provocative thing that I had ever experienced. I felt heat pool in my stomach, and knew I was getting close. Wait.

I pulled away from him suddenly and sat up, his mouth making a pornographic popping sound as my dick left it.

"Wait, Kurt. Wait. I'm so fucking close. I don't want to finish just yet."

He didn't say anything at first, just looked at me with glazed over eyes as his chest rose and fell rapidly.

"Let me fuck you," he spoke firmly, almost a command rather than a request.

"Yes," was all I could managed to get out.

We sat in silence for a moment, both of us letting the magnitude of what we were about to do sink in just a little bit.

Finally, he spoke, cutting through the silence.

"Lay back and spread your legs."

I was more than happy to oblige.

I stared up at the ceiling, heated pants escaping my lips in rapid succession. I was about to have sex with Kurt. Full-on, no holds barred, penetrative sex. I thought about how fulfilling it felt to have Kurt's cock fill up my mouth, and realized that soon he would be filling up a much, _much_ more private part of me. The thought was positively thrilling.

I watched Kurt dig into his nightstand for something, only to return with a bottle of lube. Soon his fingers were trailing around my entrance.

Okay, wow. That feels nice. I'd touched myself there now and again, but having Kurt do it was entirely different. The skin was so, so sensitive, the lightest touch sending tremors through my whole body. He trailed in lazy circles for a while, making me shudder with each touch. Then he pressed in. The only way to describe the feeling was... intense. A familiar mixture of pain and pleasure seared through my body at lightning speed. After he had a single finger all the way in, I felt my nerves relax, and suddenly it wasn't nearly enough.

"More," I nearly growled.

He complied swiftly, lubing up another finger and pushing it inward, moving it alongside the first. Eventually he added a third finger, and began to twist and scissor them inside of me. And then crooked them upwards, hitting a small bundle of nerves.

"OHMYFUCKSHITGODHOLYDAMN!" I managed to scream out, my entire body completely on fire at this point. Sweat was pouring down me in buckets, and my eyes were closed tightly in pleasure. _That _was the greatest feeling on the entire planet. Period. Ever.

And then he did it again. And again. And again. I thought I was going to fall apart from the sheer agonizing pleasure of it all.

"Fuck me. Right now. God Dammit, Kurt. Do it," I moaned, unable to wait any longer.

He pulled his fingers out roughly, and I moaned at the emptiness that I was left with. He slathered his shaft with a good amount of lube and positioned himself in front of me, pulling my knees up to my chest as he did so.

For a moment we just looked into each others eyes, realizing that we were about to become the closest we'd ever physically be.

"I love you," he murmured, before gently gliding inside of me.

Passionate heat exploded from within, as every single molecule in my body aligned themselves with Kurt and the intensity of this moment. He rocked his hips into me, slowly at first, hesitantly, the velvety expanse of his mass sending deep, fervent waves of pleasure through me. Then he grazed over that sensitive spot again, and I lost my mind. I was completely gone, completely absorbed into him and this feeling and being connected to him in this way. I gripped onto his back fiercely, my fingers clawing at his skin desperately, silently begging him to speed up. Complying, he began to speed up his thrusts until he was pounding into me roughly, his shaft rubbing up against my prostate with each movement. I was absolutely dying from this pleasure, this tremendously agonizing pleasure, my entire body completely wrecked, my mind unhinged, and my heart positively exploding with affection. I never wanted the moment to end, but at the same time I was literally going crazy for release. One more thrust against my prostate and I was gone, fire erupting out of me in stringy white bursts, a deep moan escaping my lips as I came. Kurt thrust into me two more times before I felt him coil up and let go himself, his own heated fluid filling me up.

As we slowly came down and Kurt slipped out of me, my emotions got the better of me, and I started to cry. As hot tears streamed down my face, I looked up at Kurt with wide, startled eyes.

"Oh my God, Blaine. Did I hurt you?" he asked, worry crossing his features instantly.

"Lord, no. That was perfect. Absolutely incredible," I reassured him, wiping the tears from my face.

"Then why are you crying?" he spoke again, still looking worried.

"I don't know. Because we just made love? Because it was more incredible than I could ever have imagined? Because I just had the greatest orgasm in recorded history? Because I love you more than I ever thought possible? Because you love me back? Because I'm realizing now that you're really mine, that I really have you?"

The look that crossed his face was positively angelic, his entire expression glowing with happiness. It was an expression that made him look more beautiful than he had ever looked before - more beautiful than in the kilt, or in the shower, or with the messy hair. It was even more beautiful than he looked moments earlier, his body hovering above mine as we made love. It was a look of pure, complete, and total love, and it spoke volumes. It said that we would have thousands of moments just like this one, dancing under a canopy of pretend stars, making love in the stillness of the night, and loving each other with the absolute deepest parts of our hearts.


End file.
